To Meet Once Again
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku arrive at the next town on their trip towards the west. Little did Goku know he was going to find the woman who was going to be his wife in his past life during the trip.
1. The Past and Present Meet Once Again

Kara had walked around the small garden she had made in her village. She had walked over towards a peach tree and grabbed one of them from the branches.

A sound of a jeep heading towards the village made her look towards the entrance of the village. A green jeep approached the village with four men in it. There was a man wearing an eyesglass in his right eye who was behind the wheel. Next to him sat a man dressed in preist robes. Behind them were two men arguing.

"Watch your mouths! We're about to pass a young woman." Spoke the man dressed as a preist.

"A woman?" The man with red hair said grinning. "Maybe I should see who she is."

"Like any woman would want you!" Spoke the younger looking man next to him.

"What was that, monkey-boy!"

"I said like any woman-," the man began to say as they passed the young woman. He had made eye contact with her and it felt as if the world had stopped.

The red haired man looked at the other man and asked, "Goku? Hey Goku? Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Goku continued to watch the woman as if he had not heard anything the man had said.

"Goku!" Spoke the red haired man. "Are you alright!"

"It's her," Goku whispered to himself.

"'Her'?" The monk asked. "Do you know her?"

"Hakkai? Gojyou? You couldn't tell who she was?" Goku asked ignoring the monk's question.

"What do you mean Goku?" Hakkai asked as he continued to drive.

"Yeah. What do you mean, Goku?" Gojyo said looking at Goku strangely.

"Remember our past lives. Remember I was with another demon when I was brought to you? A female demon. We were seperated before I was locked in that cell. I never knew where she was taken to." Goku said looking at everyone. "I have never forgotten her. I had remembered everything about her. Her scent, her laughter, her eyes, everything." Goku looked at everyone as he said, "she was to be my wife. We had planned to be together before we were seperated during that time."

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Wife? You Monkey-boy?" Gojyo said laughing at Goku.

"I'm serious." Goku paused then asked Sanzo, "let us stop here for a while? Please, Sanzo."

Sanzo looked at Goku curiously.

"Please, I won't ask for anything again. I promise you." Goku said looking at Sanzo.

"And what if she's not who you think she is?" Sanzo asked.

"Then we shall leave here." Goku paused then said as he casted his eyes down, "but I can tell it's her. There's just this strong feeling deep inside me. I've never felt like this before." Goku said shaking his head.

Sanzo looked at Goku and said with his eyes closed, "alright. We'll stay here for three days and no longer. Is that understood Goku?" Sanzo asked.

"It is," Goku paused then said as he stood up in the seat. "Thanks Sanzo," he said as he jumped out of the moving car.

"Goku!" Gojyou yelled towards him.

"Let him go," Sanzo said. "Let's find a place to stay for the next few nights."

"Alright," Gojyou said as he watched Goku run towards where the young woman they had passed was.

Kara had begun to pick from the garden as she had heard someone enter her front yard.

She walked up and saw a young man with dark brown hair and eyes. She had made eye contact with him and she felt her heart pound against her chest. "May I help you?" She asked in a somewhat shaken voice.

"I just arrived in town," Goku said smiling nervously. He paused then said a little nervously holding his hand out, "my name is Goku. What's yours?"

"It's Kara," Kara said as she took his outstretched hand. She looked at him as she felt a slight shock go through her whole body.

Goku had felt it too as he looked back at her.

"I, uh." Goku said laughing a little. "Sorry about that. I must have caused it from all of the traveling I've done."

"It's okay." Kara said smiling at him. "Were those men in the jeep your friends?"

"Yeah they were," Goku said.

"If you guys were looking for a place to stay. You're welcome to stay in my house." Kara said smiling at him.

"Thanks alot. I'll go and tell them." Goku said as he turned to leave. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Kara paused then said tossing him the peach she had in her hand. "Here take it for now. I'll have plenty more when you come back with your friends."

"Thanks Kara-chan." Goku said softly as he blushed a little. The next moment he had left her area and went to go and get Sanzo and the others.

"Hey Monkey-boy is back." Gojyo said as he saw Goku running towards them. "I wonder if he had gotten dumped. If so maybe I'll hook up with that young lady."

"What is it?" Sanzo asked in a serious tone.

"Kara-chan said we can stay at her place." Goku said grinning at them.

"Really?" Gojyo said grinning. "Does this mean she's available?"

"Don't even think about it Gojyo." Goku said glaring at him. "Kara is mine."

"Well now Monkey-boy. No need to glare at me. I was just teasing." Gojyo said smiling at him.

"Shall we go?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah," Sanzo said.

"Okay Hakuryu. Let's go." Hakkai said.

Everyone left a few minutes later.

Kara had watched as the jeep with Goku and his friends approach closer towards her property.

She had looked towards Goku as she felt her heart speed up again. _"I feel as if I know him from somewhere. Why do I feel this way towards him?"_ She thought placing her hand over her pounding heart.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you for a few days," Hakkai said smiling at her. "My name is Hakkai," he said holding his hand out to take hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Hakkai." Kara said smiling at him taking his outstretched hand.

And again a slight shock passed through Kara's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kara."

"My name is Gojyo." He paused then said jokingly, "if you ever feel lonely. Feel free to look me up."

"Gojyo," Goku said in a warning tone.

"Just kidding, Kara. Besides if I hit on you anymore. Monkey-boy will probably put me six feet under." Gojyo said laughing.

Kara had laughed blushing a little as she glanced at Goku.

"My name is Genjo Sanzo." The preist said looking at her. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said bowing towards her.

"You're quite welcome." Kara paused then said turning towards her house. "Please fallow me."

Everyone fallowed Kara.

Goku had taken out the peach Kara had given him earlier. As he took a bite out of it. Gojyo had snatched it from him.

"Where'd you get this Monkey-boy?" Gojyo said holding it away from Goku out of his reach.

"Give it back, you red-haired bastard!" Goku said angrily.

"I gave it to him earlier," Kara said smiling at seeing them fight.

"If your lady gave it to you. Then i can't have it." Gojyo said grinning.

"Gojyo!" Goku said angrily as he blushed slightly.

Sanzo looked towards Kara and smiled seeing her blush slightly at Gojyo's teasing. _"Maybe she is Goku's woman from our past lives."_

"Here's my house." Kara said smiling as she opened the front doors of the small mansion.

"I wouldn't call this a house, Kara-chan." Gojyo paused then said, "I say it's more like a mansion."

"Thanks," Kara said smiling at him. "I'll show you where the guest rooms are." Kara said as she led everyone towards a set of stairs leading westward away from the front doors.

"Thanks again for your hospitality." Sanzo said looking at her.

"You're welcome." Kara said smiling at him. "I shall have dinner done in about an hour for you guys."

"Thanks once again." Sanzo said as Kara left his bedroom.

Goku had watched Kara walk downstairs towards the kitchen. He had left to go and fallow her.

"Are you going to try and get some dessert Monkey-boy?" Gojyo asked grinning at him.

"Shut up, Gojyo. The least we can do is offer some help to her."

"And I bet you want to help her in more ways than one." Gojyo said teasing Goku.

"Quit with the teasing." Goku said blushing.

"Okay," Gojyo said grinning.

Goku had left and went towards the kitchen.

Kara had begun pulling out ingrediants she was going to use to make dinner.

"Would you like some help?" Goku asked walking in the doorway.

"Goku," Kara said blushing a litttle. "I'm okay. Do you have any requests for dinner? I haven't had any guests in a long time. I'm kinda happy about it."

"Um, how about you surprise us?" Goku said smiling. "I'll help out if you want."

"Sure," Kara said smiling. "I just have to go in the back to the garden to pick some vegitables."

"Okay," Goku said walking with her.

Sanzo had watched the scene with Gojyo and Hakkai.

"I've never seen Goku act this way before with anyone we've met on our previous stops." Gojyo said watching the scene.

"Maybe she really is his past wife." Sanzo said.

"It's strange," Kara said blushing a little bit.

"What is?" Goku asked seeing her blush slightly.

"I feel as if we've met before." Kara said looking at him.

"I kinda feel that way too." Goku said truthfully.

"I wonder why?" Kara asked outloud.

"Maybe we did meet once before, Kara-chan." Goku said softly making her heart pound slightly.

"Tell me something?" Kara said looking at him as she blushed. "You're a demon. Aren't you?"

"Yeah I am," Goku said looking away from her.

Kara looked over at him and gotten up. She had walked over towards him and went to reach out to him. But stopped as if she didn't know if she should or not. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at him.

"What?" Goku asked looking back at her. "I figured you would feel differently towards us now that you knew I was a demon."

"Why would I?" Kara asked.

"Well humans don't really get along with demons much anymore." Goku said.

"It doesn't matter if you're human, demon, or any other creature. I'll like anyone if I sense they are good people." Kara paused then said blushing slightly as she grabbed his hand, "I could tell you guys were really friendly and caring."

"Thanks Kara," Goku said smiling at her. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Sure," Kara said blushing.

And before either one knew what was happening. Goku had brought Kara's chin up and claimed her lips in a kiss.

A small fire began to build inside her body as Goku claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. She gently moved her hands towards his clothes and grabbed onto them. Hoping they would make her steady as she felt like she was falling towards a feeling she had long forgotten about. A small moan escaped her lips as Goku moved his lips over hers.

Goku had never meant to kiss Kara so soon. He wanted to walk into the situation between them slowly. But somewhere deep inside himself. He had felt the urgency to compell what his demonic side had demanded of him. He had felt a sudden jolt at the touch of her lips. Making his desire stronger as he heard her moan gently.

Before either of them could continue. They were interrupted by some demons.

"Damn them," Goku said angrily as he looked towards them while pushing Kara behind him.

"Goku," Kara whispered.

"Just stay behind me." Goku paused then said, "I'll protect you, Kara-chan."

"Okay," Kara said nodding her head.

"Get the hell out of here, you bastards! You aren't welcome here!" Goku yelled towards the demons.

The demons looked towards Goku and grinned seeing the woman behind him.

"Let's get rid of the woman first and then kill him. If he's here, the other three aren't far behind." Spoke one of the demons.

All of a sudden Kara was snatched and knocked out. But before she was knocked out. She saw Goku remove his headband. She opened her eyes wide in surprise as she stared at the demon who has been in her dreams for so long.


	2. A Special Moment

Sanzo arrived outside with Gogyo and Hakkai. He had seen Goku take his power limiter off. As he took it off he turned back and glared at the demons who held Kara unconscious in their arms.

"Goku," Kara whispered seeing him face the demons who captured her.

His ears perked up at hearing her say his name. The next moment he screamed as he ran towards the other demons.

Faster than Sanzo or the others could move. Goku defeated the demons and rescued Kara as he gently laid her down on the ground. Then he gently kissed her lips as he stood up.

"Don't tell me that woman was your wife?" Spoke one of the other demons.

Goku moved quickly as he had confronted the demon who spoke. He had then said in a deadly voice, "any creature who threatens my wife will die." He had taken his staff out and pierced through the demon's body. Making him disinegrate.

"Goku? Are you alright?" Gojyo asked walking up to him.

Goku had tightened his grip on his staff. He turned and glared back at Gojyo.

"Goku," Kara said looking at him. She had gotten up with Hakkai's help. "It's okay. I'm fine now."

Goku had walked back towards Kara. He had placed his hand gently against her cheek. He had smiled at her, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." Kara said as tears fell from her eyes. She puased then said smiling, "it really is you, isn't it?"

Goku smiled as he said, "yeah. It is Kara. I'm glad to have found you once again."

While Goku and Kara were talking. Sanzo had placed Goku's power limiter back on his head. Goku had then fell unconscious in Kara's lap.

"Shall we take him inside?" Hakkai asked.

"Let's let them be for a while. They did after all just find eachother." Gojyo said grinning.

"Yeah," Sanzo said. He had then turned and went back inside with Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Goku," Kara whispered his name as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair.

Goku reached his hand out and caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kara-chan." Goku said smiling at her.

"Thanks to you, I am." Kara said blushing as she kissed his wrist gently. "And seeing you in your true form. I now know why I feel so strongly towards you, Goku."

"You do?" Goku asked feeling his heart beat fast.

"You were my husband a long time ago. Wern't you?" Kara asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes. We were once husband and wife, Kara-chan." Goku said smiling gently at her. "We were seperated a long time ago. And now I have finally found you. My wonderful wife."

"I love you, Goku." Kara said as a tear fell from her eye.

Goku smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, "I love you too Kara."

"Do you think-?" Kara asked glancing away as she blushed. "We could be like that once again?"

Goku smiled as he said, "yeah. I would like that very much, Kara-chan" He said as he placed his hand against her cheek and turned it so she would face him. "Let's go and tell the others." He said standing up. He held his hand out to her. She had grabbed it and got up with him.

"I wonder how they're holding up?" Hakkai asked outloud.

"Who knows. Maybe they're acting like animals now. At least Monkey-boy would be." Gojyou said laughing.

"Be respectful to her. She's letting us stay in her mansion." Sanzo said looking at Gojyo.

"Okay, I understand." Gojyo said sighing. "I won't say anything rude about Kara-chan. But I'm still gonna tease Monkey-boy."

"What was that?" Goku asked standing in the doorway holding Kara's hand, their fingers entwined.

"We were talking about how far you've taken your relationship." Gojyo said grinning.

"We're going to be getting married." Goku paused then said, "I lost Kara once before. I'm not going to lose her again."

Everyone looked on in shock at what Goku said.

"Married!" They all said shocked.

"Yeah. We want to do it right away. So we're gonna find a church and have the preist perform the ceremony." Goku said looking at everyone.

"Congradulations Kara-chan. Congradulations Goku." Hakkai said smiling at them.

"Yeah. Maybe you'll be able to get him to settle down when we return from our journey." Sanzo said.

"I bet you do want to 'do it', Monkey Boy." Gojyo said grinning at Goku again.

"Watch what you say you perverted bastard!" Goku said getting ready to fight Gojyo.

Kara had laughed hearing Goku and Gojyo fighting.

"No, but seriously. She's quite a catch. Congradulations Goku. You're finaly becoming a man." Gojyo said grinning.

Goku looked at Kara and asked, "shall we go?"

"Yeah," Kara said smiling as she lightly kissed his cheek.

They had left a few minutes later.

Goku and Kara had walked towards the nearest church.

"Is anyone here?" Goku called out.

"Yes, what can I do for you today?" A preist called out as he entered the front of the church.

"We would like to be married." Goku said.

"Please come in." The preist paused then said, "do you have any guests? For the signing of the certificate?"

"Would we be of help in that area?" Spoke a voice from the doorway.

"Sanzo," Goku said grinning.

"We wanted to see this special occasion," Gojyo said grinning at him.

"Thanks," Goku said smiling at them.

"Let's get started," the preist said looking at Goku and Kara.

The preist had finished the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He paused then said, "you may now kiss your bride."

Goku smiled as he placed his hand gently against her cheek. "Finally, we're together." He said as he kissed her gently.

Kara wrapped her arms around Goku as tears fell from her eyes in happiness.

"Cangradulations," Hakkai said smiling at them.

"Thanks."

Everyone had left soon after.

"I bet Goku is gonna want some free time with Kara-chan. Now that they're finally married." Gojyo said grinning at them.

Kara blushed a little at Gojyo's teasing.

Goku had seen Kara blush from Gojyo's teasing. He had also began to blush slightly at the thought of being with Kara once again. He didn't think he could be any happier then at that moment.

On their way back. Sanzo noticed some demons watching them.

"Oh man." Sanzo said annoyed.

"What is it Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"Demons," Sanzo said.

"Damn it!" Goku said angrily as he stood in front of Kara.

Gojyo and Hakkia stood in front of Goku. "Stay out of this fight this time Goku. You just got married. You don't want anything to interrupt this moment do you?"

"So why don't you two head back. We'll take care of these guys and be back later." Hakkai said smiling at Goku and Kara.

"You just take care of your bride." Sanzo said standing in front of Hakkai and Gojyo. "We'll handle these guys real quick."

"Okay," Goku said as he lead Kara away from the area. "Let's go Kara-chan."

"Okay," Kara said as she left with him. "Becareful," Kara said looking at everyone else.

"We will be just fine." Hakkai said smiling at her.

Goku and Kara had arrived back at her house.

"We made it back safely. I'm glad," Goku said smiling at Kara.

"Yeah," Kara said blushing a little.

"Did you want to do anything?" Goku paused then said blushing, "I mean we do have some free time before the others return."

Kara blushed as she smiled gently at him. "I want to be with my husband. Before he leaves me again," she whispered softly.

Goku felt his heart pound as he placed his hand against her cheek. He had then gently lifted her chin and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kara felt the moan rise from her throat.

Goku took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. He had then picked her up and carried her towards the stairs. "Where is your room, Kara-chan?" He whispered as he pulled away from her lips.

"Upstairs. Last door on the right side." Kara whispered blushing.

Goku had carried her up towards her room. He had then opened her door and closed it as he carried her inside. He had lead Kara towards her bed. He had gently sat her down and knelt down in front of her.

"I have been wishing for this for so long, Kara." Goku said kissing her wrist, making her pulse race.

"You've been wishing for it." Kara paused then said whispering, "and I've been dreaming of it."

Goku looked up and saw she was blushing. "'Dreaming of it'?" He asked also blushing.

"Yeah," Kara said looking at him.

Goku had leaned forward and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. He gently probed her lips apart as he slipped his tounge inside.

Kara had shivvered at the intensity of Goku's kiss. It was such a powerful kiss. It had also seemed to awaken the desire deep inside of her. The next moment, moisture gathered where her thighs were.

Goku had smelled the intoxicating scent Kara was giving off. The next moment his body began responding automatically. Goku leaned forward and kissed her center as he felt his own desire swell.

"Goku!" Kara whispered harshly as her voice grew raspy from what Goku just did.

"I hear you." Goku said as he began to caress her intimately. "I'm glad we can be together like this once agian, Kara-chan."

"Goku!" She whispered looking at him as she leaned forward and kissed him in a hard, passionate kiss. "Please, make me yours completely."

"I will," Goku said as he had removed his clothes and slowly slid her clothes off as well.

Kara reached towards Goku's head and touched the golden headband he had worn. "Is it okay? If this comes off?"

"It's fine by me," Goku said as he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

As they kissed, Kara had removed his headband.

Goku had changed once again as he continued to kiss Kara passionately. "Kara-chan. My lovely wife." He had said each word as he kissed his way down her neck towards an area that craved his familiar touch.

"Goku!" Kara yelled out as Goku claimed the rigged tip between his lips. She had then felt his hand travel southwards towards the area that really craved his touch.

"I hear you," he said grinning as he slipped his hand inside her body gently coaxing her body to an almost scorching heat. "Bring forth your sweet desire. Let me taste you once again. Like before during our first marriage."

"Goku!" Kara yelled as she felt heat build up and explode inside her body.

"Yes. I hear you, Kara." Goku said grinning. He had leaned forward and claimed her lips in a heated kiss as he brought both of their bodies back onto her bed. "Tell me, my love. Are you ready to become mine completely?"

"Yes," Kara whispered kissing his lips gently.

Goku grinned as he began to slip inside her body. He groaned slightly as he felt her accomidate his length. He had begun to breath as heavy as her as he took her body in a slow, torturous pace, for both of them. "I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Goku." Kara said as she brought his head down and kissed him with all the passion she had for him in her heart.

As soon as Kara kissed him. He felt his body succumb to the pleasure he barely held back. An elposion of fireworks passed before their eyes.

Goku turned over so they laid side by side. And soon they had both fallen asleep with their bodies entwined. Kara had laid on Goku's chest as he held his arms around her body.

Sanzo and the others had arrived back at Kara's home.

"Hey Monkey-boy, Kara-chan. We're back!" Gojyo said as he entered Kara's house.

Goku had heard them and became annoyed at not being able to be alone with Kara any longer.

Kara had also woken up. She had seen Goku and blushed a little as she smiled remembering what passed through them a short while ago. "Damn, I was hoping to be alone longer than this." Kara said blushing a little bit.

"Same here," Goku said grinning at her.

"I guess it can't be helped," Kara said as she placed his power limiter back on.

Goku had gone back to his human form as soon as his power limiter was back in place. He grinned at Kara as he bent over and kissed her on the lips. "Shall we go and see what they did during the time we were away?"

"Sure," Kara said as they had gotten dressed. They had gone out to see how everything went.

"The newly weds have come out now," Gojyo said grinning. "How are you feeling Kara-chan? Hope Mokey-boy wasn't too rough with you."

Kara and Goku looked at eachother and blushed slightly.

"Quit teasing them Gojyo." Hakkai said smiling at them.

"Well I thought we had given them enough time to get reaquainted with one another," Gojyo said grinning at Goku and Kara. "I figured it was enough time since we had taken care of those demons."

"We're just fine," Goku said annoyed as he looked at Gojyo.

"Hey Kara-chan? How was it being with-" Gojyo asked grinning.

"What we do is none of your business! You perverted bastard!" Goku said kicking Gojyo in the face.

"I seen that one coming from a mile away," Hakkai said laughing at Goku and Gojyo fight.

"Why don't you two shut up!" Sanzo yelled as he brought his fan out and whacked both Goku and Gojyo in the head.

Kara had laughed seeing how Sanzo was with Goku and Gojyo.

"Oww, Sanzo!" Goku yelled rubbing his head. "Quit that! I was only stopping the Water Sprite from embarassing Kara-chan!"

"Enough!" Sanzo paused then said, "we aren't here to stay Goku! We're on a mission!"

"I know that! I told you I wouldn't complain about anything else! Why are you getting so angry at us!" Goku asked angrily.

"You're going to have to leave?" Kara asked looking at Goku as tears filled her eyes.

"Kara-chan," Goku said looking at her sadly.


End file.
